Enseñándole a amar
by Rin117
Summary: Rin llega a la mansión de los Taisho con un colgante el cual causara muchos problemas, ahí conoce a Sesshomaru, el mayor de los Taisho, él es un joven muy amargado, frío y orgulloso, pero... ¿Rin podrá enseñarle a ver la vida de otra manera? ¿Podrá enseñarle a amar? ¿O Sesshomaru se dejara llevar por su orgullo? y lo más importante ¿Que estar dispuesto a hacer Sesshomaru por Rin?
1. Capitulo1: Nueva mucama

Holiwis XDokno Hola, ya estoy mucho mejor y estoy muy inspirada para hacer los fics, así que he decido empezar con mi pareja favorita "Sesshomaru&Rin", este será un fic diferente al anterior que hice pero espero que igualmente les guste.

Enseñándole a amar

Capitulo1: Nueva mucama.

Rin, una chica de unos 20 años, llega a la casa de los Taisho, la familia más importante del país, toco el timbre y un mayordomo no tardo en abrirle la puerta.

-¿Señorita en que la puedo ayudar? – pregunto el mayordomo.

-Mi nombre es Rin Higurashi, tengo 20 años y hace tres días la familia me contrato como miembro de la servidumbre – respondió dando una reverencia.

-Ho ya veo, si, el señor Taisho me lo informo, pase por favor.

Rin, al entrar a la gran mansión, quedo sorprendida con lo que veía, jamás había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como ese.

-Bien señorita – dijo el mayordomo – mi nombre es Totosai, he estado sirviendo a esta familia por mucho tiempo, así que cualquier consulta que tengas, dímelo a mí, en unos momentos, el señor te recibirá.

-Yo esperare – dijo Rin sentándose en el sofá.

Pasaron unos minutos y apareció Inu No Taisho…

-Bueno días – saludo él.

-¡¿He?! – Exclamo Rin sobresaltada – Buenos días señor.

-Tú debes ser Rin Higurashi, ¿cierto? "acercándose a ella"

-Si señor "sonriéndole"

-Bueno, como ya habrás visto, la mansión es muy grande, por eso, necesito personal eficiente y rápido, y por lo que leí, tú eres así.

-Sí señor, como puse en el informe, he trabajo para dos familias más y ellas fueron las que me recomendaron.

-Lose, conforme vayan pasando los días, conocerás al resto de la familia, por ahora, ve a la habitación de la servidumbre, ahí encontraras un atuendo adecuado para que empieces "retirándose a la otra habitación"

Rin fue al cuarto que le indico Totosai para vestirse y ahí se encontró con una chica que parecía de su misma edad, con ojos verdes y cabello rojizo.

-Ho-hola – dijo tímidamente bajando la cabeza.

-Hola, tú debes ser la chica nueva – dijo esa misteriosa chica.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Qué bien! Al fin alguien con quien hablar, discúlpame, mi nombre es Ayame.

-Mi nombre es Rin.

-Rin, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas "guiñándole el ojo"

-Eso espero.

-Bien, creo que este te quedara bien – dijo Ayame cogiendo un traje de mucama.

-Me lo pondré, por mientras, háblame sobre esta familia – dijo Rin dejando su maleta caer.

-Mmm bien – dijo Ayame sentándose – Ya conocerás a Inu No Taisho, al principio parece malo y serio, pero es buena gente, después esta su esposa Izayoi, ella es una persona muy amable, aunque a veces un poco controladora con su esposo, creo que ella te querrá tanto como a mí, después viene la ex esposa de Inu No Taisho, se llama Irasue, es la persona más odiosa que podrás conocer, ella viene de vez en cuando a visitar a su hijo, y al final están ellos, los hijos de Inu No Taisho, el menor se llama Inuyasha, es muy molestoso pero te alegra el día con sus tonterías, y el mayor se llama Sesshomaru, es idéntico a su madre, y lo digo por todo, hasta por el carácter, solo que él no hace dramas…

-Espera – interrumpió Rin – ¿me estás diciendo que Inuyasha es hijo de Izayoi con Inu No Taisho y Sesshomaru es hijo de Irasue con Inu No Taisho?

-Exacto.

-¡Pero qué familia! – exclamo Rin.

-Jaja si lose – Ayame se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta – te dejo, tengo que preparar la cena.

Minutos después que Ayame cerró la puerta, sonó el celular de Rin, vio quien llamaba y era su novio, Kohaku.

-Hola amor – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola princesa – dijo el chico al otro lado del teléfono – ¿ya llegaste a la mansión?

-Sí, encontré una amiga.

-Wau, sí que eres muy sociable.

-Jaja tu sabes como soy yo querido, como te extraño, quisiera que estés aquí.

-Lo se amor, pero es tu culpa de que estemos separados.

-¿Por qué mi culpa?

-Tú decidiste irte a Inglaterra a trabajar con esa familia, te hubieras quedado aquí en Japón y estaríamos juntos.

-Entiende que es una oportunidad que no pude rechazar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me tengo que ir a la universidad, ya hablamos en la noche.

-Está bien, te amo, cuídate.

-Igual te amo, adiós.

Rin colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su delantal, se miró al espejo y pensó – "No suelo presumir, pero me veo estupenda con este traje"

Rin salió y se encontró con Totosai, quien le dio la orden de ir a limpiar las habitaciones, subió con un trapo mojado para limpiar; primero quería ordenar los cuartos para después barrerlos y trapearlos. El cuarto principal no fue mucho problema, había un poco de desorden pero Rin lo logro ordenar; paso a la habitación de Inuyasha, al entrar se dio con un desorden completo, Rin se tardó dos horas tratando de ordenar ese cuarto, pero al fin lo logro.

-"Espero que Sesshomaru no sea como Inuyasha" – pensó antes de abrir la puerta que conducía a la habitación del mencionado. Rin abrió la puerta y pudo ver que la habitación de Sesshomaru era muy ordenada y muy limpia.

-Vaya, sí que esos dos son muy diferentes, pero de seguro que Sesshomaru ya es un hombre mayor, tendrá unos 35 o 36 años, en cambio Inuyasha debe tener 13 o 14 – murmuraba mientras buscaba el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en mi habitación? – dijo una voz masculina muy firme, y a la vez sensual para Rin.

-¿He? – dijo Rin volteándose para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos largos y plateados, era alto y tenía buen cuerpo, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos eran dorados como el sol, los cuales dejaron en shock a Rin.

-Te he hecho una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – volvió a decir el joven.

-Discúlpeme, me llamo Rin Higurashi, soy la nueva mucama – respondió Rin muy nerviosa.

-Mi padre no me dijo nada sobre personal nuevo – murmuro el joven muy molesto.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de quien soy, ahora fuera de aquí – ordenó.

Rin salió de la habitación muy a prisa y pensó – "Que persona para más desagradable, de seguro que él es Sesshomaru, pensé que sería mayor pero al parecer solo es un chico de unos 25 años, parece ser muy engreído y también…"

Un brazo la tomo de la cintura sacándola de sus pensamientos, miro rápidamente a la persona que la había tomado y vio a un joven sonriente.

-Hola preciosa – dijo ese misterioso joven.

-Ho…hola – musito Rin algo asustada.

-Mi nombre es Miroku, encantado de conocerte – al decir esto, el joven bajo su mano hasta el trasero de Rin, ella reacciono rápidamente y le dio una cachetada apartándose de él.

-¡Es usted un pervertido! – exclamo Rin aun sonrojada.

-Tsk, hombre tu nunca vas a cambiar – dijo un chico de cabello largo y plateado y ojos dorados.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – dijo Miroku sobándose con una mano la mejilla.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto ese chico.

-Mi nombre es Rin Higurashi.

-¿Eres hermana de Kagome Higurashi? – pregunto el joven emocionado.

-Si ¿por? "confundida"

-Vaya, nunca pensé encontrarme a su hermana aquí, lo siento, mi nombre es Inuyasha, y él es mi amigo Miroku, es un poco pervertido pero así son sus instintos animales.

-Hee si…espera ¡¿qué?! – exclamo Miroku dándose cuenta de lo que Inuyasha había dicho.

-Jajaja que simpáticos que son ustedes – dijo Rin soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto en el pasillo? – dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de su habitación muy molesto.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Estás en tus días? "Inuyasha sarcásticamente"

-Tsk, eres un idiota – dijo Sesshomaru aún más molesto.

-Jaja mira quien habla – al decir esto, las cosas se estaban poniendo más serias entre los dos hermanos.

-Tranquilos chicos – dijo Miroku interponiéndose entre ellos – no querrán dar una mala impresión a Rin.

-Tsk, ella es una mucama más de esta mansión ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme lo que piense de nosotros? – dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta.

-En verdad que eres imbécil, ni siquiera sabes respetar a una dama – dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Rin con un brazo.

-¿Dama? Yo no veo ninguna, solo veo a una simple mucama que tiene que servirnos – dicho esto, Sesshomaru se encerró en su habitación.

-¡Hay pero que grosero que es tu hermano!

-Aclaración – dijo Inuyasha con Miroku al unísono – medio hermano.

-Jeje está bien, medio hermano "Rin"

-Rin ¿Por qué no nos acompañas un rato en la habitación de Inuyasha?

-Está bien, por cierto Inuyasha, deberías tener más ordenado tu cuarto "Rin mirándolo de reojo"

-Hee si, ese es un problema para mí.

Los tres entraron a la habitación de Inuyasha y se sentaron en la cama, Inuyasha noto que Rin tenía un colgante en su cuello, pero…

-Oye Rin, ¿me enseñas el colgante que tienes? – dijo Inuyasha

-Claro – dijo Rin poniéndolo a la vista, era una esfera de tamaño regular – me la regalo mi padre antes de morir.

-Está muy bonita – dijo Miroku – a tu padre le debió haber costado una fortuna.

-Jaja la verdad es que no, la encontró en un antiguo templo de Japón, cuando hacia sus investigaciones.

-Entonces ¿tu padre era investigador? – pregunto Inuyasha intrigado.

-Sí, pero no era muy reconocido – dijo Rin con algo de tristeza – cambiando de tema, ¿de dónde conoces a mi hermana Inuyasha?

-Jeje, Inuyasha saco su instinto animal con la pobre Kagome – dijo Miroku sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Cállate imbécil! – Exclamo Inuyasha algo nervioso – la conocí en una fiesta, estaba un poco pasado de copas y le pase mano.

-Ya veo – Rin miraba a Inuyasha acusatoriamente – con razón una vez que Kagome regreso de una fiesta, estaba muy molesta.

-Jaja Inuyasha es el que termino peor – dijo Miroku tratando de aguantar la risa – Kagome le pego hasta mas no poder.

-Jaja si mi hermana es así.

-Yo no le veo el chiste muchachos "cruzándose de brazos"

-¡Rin! ¡Rin! – se oyó en el pasillo.

-Creo que es el señor Totosai, chicos me tengo que ir – dijo Rin dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Está bien – dijo Inuyasha – pero para la noche vienes, vamos a ver una peli de terror.

-Claro – después de decir esto, Rin salió de la habitación.

-Inuyasha te conozco – dijo Miroku - ¿Qué piensas que sea esa joya?

-Podría ser la Shikon No Tama, la joya que mi padre ha buscado por años.

-No solo tu padre, también Naraku la está buscando, el ladrón más ingenioso que puede existir.

-Lo sé, creo que esto tendremos que decirle a mi padre de inmediato.

-¿Qué crees que haga?

-No lo sé.

CONTINUARA…

Bien, que les pareció, si quieren que siga dejen sus reviews.


	2. Capitulo2: Miradas

**Capitulo2: Miradas**

Inuyasha y Miroku fueron al estudio de Inu No Taisho a contarle lo que sabían.

-¿Qué piensas de esto papá? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Pues – hizo una pausa breve – si resulta cierto que esa chica tiene la Shikon No Tama, tendremos que protegerla, pero por ahora hay que confirmar sus sospechas de si es o no.

-Pero señor – dijo Miroku – Como averiguara si es la Shikon No Tama.

-Chicos, les tengo un trabajo – dijo Inu No Taisho.

**"Con Rin"**

Rin estaba lavando la ropa en la terraza y vio entrar a la mansión a una mujer muy elegante y muy bonita, tenía una mirada que daba tranquilidad, sus cabellos eran largos y negros y llevaba puesta un conjunto rojo.

-¿Quién es ella? – le pregunto a Ayame, quien estaba extendiendo la ropa.

-Ella es la señora Izayoi – respondió.

-Se ve que es muy buena – dijo Rin sonriendo, volvió a ver hacia abajo y vio a un chico moreno salir del mismo auto en el que llego Izayoi - ¿y ese chico?

-¿Quién? – Ayame se acercó a Rin y pudo ver de quien hablaba - ¡Es Koga!

-¿Koga? "Rin muy confundida"

-¡Si, él es el hijo del mayor multimillonario de todo Japón!, cuando la familia Taisho se vino a vivir a Inglaterra, su padre decidió mandar a Koga para que vea por lo bienes de la familia.

-Wau, sí que sabes todo sobre ese chico – dijo Rin muy sorprendida.

-Es que….estoy enamorada de él – dijo Ayame en un suspiro.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

-¡Claro que no! Yo tengo un amor no correspondido, pero ven, te mostrare porque es así.

Ayame jalo a Rin hasta el primer piso donde se encontraba Koga sentado en la sala, Rin se quedó detrás de un muro observando lo que su nueva amiga iba a hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí espiándome? – pregunto Koga sin darse la vuelta.

-Yo no te estoy espiando – dijo Ayame tratando de disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Koga se paró del sofá y se quedó impactado al ver a Ayame.

-A…Ayame – susurro Koga en voz baja pero sensualmente y se fue acercando a Ayame.

-Qu…que es l… ¿lo que estás haciendo? – dijo Ayame muy sonrojada. Koga acorralo a Ayame contra la pared y después dijo – A…Aya…Ayame…yo…yo tengo…tengo que decirte algo.

-Ss…si dime – dijo Ayame algo asustada pero a la vez emocionada.

-Tu… - susurro Koga – tu…tu cabello…

-¿Mi cabello? – pregunto Ayame interesada en lo que diría Koga.

-Tu cabello…tu cabello – Koga bajo la mirada he hizo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos - ¡Tu cabello está lleno de polvo! Jajajaja

-¡¿Eh?! – exclamo Ayame, fue rápidamente al espejo más cerca que tenía y vio que su cabello estaba completamente sucio. Volteo a ver a Koga quien se estaba riendo hasta más no poder - ¡Eres un idiota, debí saber que era uno de tus trucos!

-¡Jajaja hubieras visto tu cara, jajaja! – Se reía Koga de Ayame – Eres una niña tonta.

-Y tú eres un niño engreído – dijo Ayame mirándolo y poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Koga -¡Tarada!

Ayame -¡Baboso!

Koga -¡Inútil!

Ayame - ¡Imbécil!

Koga - ¡Llorona!

-Dejen de discutir ustedes dos – dijo Rin apareciendo de repente.

-Hola linda señorita ¿no quiere tener una cita conmigo? – dijo Koga tomando de la cintura a Rin.

-Hee yo… - Rin estaba completamente confundida.

-¡No, no quiere tener una cita con un idiota como tú! – exclamo Ayame jalando del brazo a Rin.

-¡Se lo pregunte a ella, no a ti! – exclamo Koga, jalando a Rin del otro brazo.

Ayame -¡Yo soy su amiga y también decido por ella!

Koga - ¡Ella si tiene buenos gustos, por eso tendrá una cita conmigo!

-¡Niños dejen de pelear! – dijo Izayoi apareciendo de repente.

-Señora Izayoi – dijo Ayame dando una reverencia.

-Ayame vuelve a tus obligaciones con tu compañera – ordeno Izayoi.

Las dos chicas no volvieron a hablar hasta la cena, donde se reunieron: Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku. Rin estaba en su descanso, así que se puso los audífonos de su celular y comenzó a escuchar música, hasta que…

-Rin ¿me podrías ayudar a poner los platos? – pregunto Ayame quitándole los audífonos.

-Claro – respondió Rin. Vio que Ayame se había llevado todos los platos en una bandeja menos uno que estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina. Rin lo tomo y fue al comedor, observó rápidamente quien faltaba y para su "buena suerte" faltaba Sesshomaru. El peliplata y Rin cruzaron miradas no muy agradables, Rin se acercó aun mirando esos orbes dorados que también la miraban fijamente. Cuando Rin puso el plato en la mesa pensaba – "No sé porque tengo que servirle a alguien tan engreído, malcriado, prepotente y orgulloso, estoy segura que nunca nos llevaremos bien".

Mientras Sesshomaru la veía como servía su comida, pensaba – "Tsk, porque mi padre tuvo que contratarla, es una niña caprichosa, mal educada y contestona, nunca me llevaría bien con alguien así"

De repente tocaron el timbre, Totosai fue a abrir y de pronto, aparecieron en el comedor dos chicas, las dos tenían el pelo negro, una lo llevaba más abajo de la cintura y la otra lo tenía recogido en un moño; una de ellas tenía los ojos color rojo carmesí y la otra los tenía color negro.

-¡Quién lo diría! – Exclamo Koga – las hermanas Daishi se presentan ante nosotros.

-Cállate Koga – dijo la de ojos rojos.

-Querido – dijo la otra muchacha de pelo largo acercándose a Inuyasha - Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-Mi amor – dijo la chica de ojos rojos acercándose a Sesshomaru – te extrañe demasiado.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? – susurro Rin acercándose a Ayame.

-Son las prometidas de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru – respondió Ayame – la de pelo largo se llama Kikyo y la otra se llama Kagura.

-¿Ellas no son modelos de una revista? – pregunto Rin.

-Estas en lo correcto querida – dijo Ayame.

-Chicas – dijo Inu No Taisho a las dos mucamas – quédense aquí por si necesitamos algo.

-Entendido señor – dijeron Rin y Ayame al unísono.

Toda la cena, Kagura y Kikyo se la pasaron conversando con sus futuros suegros, Inuyasha hablaba con Koga y Miroku, y Sesshomaru se concentraba en mirar a Rin, no podía evitarlo, aunque le complacía mucho que ella también lo mirara; Ayame no paraba de mandar mensajes de texto desde su celular y Rin miraba embelesada a Sesshomaru, esos orbes dorados la tenían en un encanto del cual no quería salir, hasta que…

-Sesshomaru – dijo Izayoi llamando la atención de su hijastro – Estas más callado de lo normal ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si – respondió secamente – solo estoy cansado, tuve un día difícil – Rin al escuchar esto dio una sonrisa maliciosa de lado, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Sesshomaru.

-"Y que día señor Taisho, que día" – pensó Rin sarcásticamente.

-Si me disculpan, me voy a descansar – dijo el peliplata levantándose de su lugar.

-Amor ¿no quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunto Kagura seductoramente.

-No – respondió Sesshomaru sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Mamá ¿nosotros también nos podemos retirar? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Si hijo – respondió Izayoi. Después, Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku se fueron arriba.

-Kagura, nosotras también tenemos que irnos – dijo Kikyo tomando su abrigo.

-Es verdad – dijo Kagura. Las dos chicas se despidieron y se retiraron de la mansión.

-Bueno chicas – dijo Izayoi – ustedes también pueden irse a descansar - Rin y Ayame se fueron rápidamente a poner su pijama y fueron a la habitación de Inuyasha para ver la película.

-Hola chicos – dijo Rin – ya estamos aquí.

-¡TU! – exclamo Ayame señalando a Koga.

-¡TU! – exclamo Koga haciendo lo mismo que Ayame.

Ayame -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Koga - ¡Soy un invitado, tonta, la servidumbre no debería estar aquí!

Ayame - ¡Al menos yo si tengo casa!

Koga - ¡¿Qué tratas de insinuar?!

Mientras esos dos peleaban, Rin se acercó a Inuyasha y a Miroku.

-Aunque no lo creas – dijo Inuyasha – esos dos se aman.

-Estas de broma ¿verdad? – pregunto Rin incrédula.

-Koga salvo Ayame cuando su casa se incendió – dijo Miroku – cuando Koga llegó al lugar, los padres de Ayame ya habían muerto pero pudo rescatarla a ella y la trajo aquí; durante el tiempo que ella estuvo inconsciente, Koga estuvo muy pendiente de ella.

-Pero un día Koga se le pasaron las copas – dijo Inuyasha – y le toco el trasero a Ayame y desde ese día, cada vez que se ven discuten.

-Wau – Rin no tenía palabras para decir.

-¡Oigan chicos antes de que se haga más tarde, hay que ver la peli! – exclamo Inuyasha.

Koga y Ayame se calmaron y comenzaron a ver "Jeff the Killer (la película)"; cuando la película ya estaba terminando…

-¡PUM! – se oyó un golpe dentro de la película.

-No entres ahí, no entres ahí – decían las chicas.

-¡HHAAAAA! – Se oyó el grito desgarrador de la protagonista de la película – Go To Sleep – se oyó decir a Jeff, después la película término.

Inuyasha prendió la luz, saco la película y la guardo en su colección, se sentó en el círculo donde estaban sus amigos y hubo un terrible silencio.

-Oigan – dijo Rin posando todas las miradas en ella – ¿alguien tiene ganas de ir a dormir?

Todos movieron la cabeza indicando que no - ¿entonces qué hacemos?

-Us…ustedes chicas tie…tiene que ir a sus habitaciones – dijo Miroku abrazado de una almohada.

-¡Estás loco, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que amanezca! – exclamo Ayame.

-¡Yo igual, nunca debimos ver esa película! – apoyo Rin.

-No se pueden quedar aquí – dijo Inuyasha.

-Es verdad, ¿o quieren que el pervertido de Miroku las viole? – dijo Koga burlonamente.

-¡Cállate Koga que yo no llego a esos extremos! – le grito Miroku.

-Oigan chicos – dijo Rin – ¿no creen que deberíamos hacer algo que nos divierta para así olvidarnos de la película?

-Si preciosa – dijo Koga acercándose a Rin – estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Hee Koga aléjate de mí – digo Rin juntándose más a Inuyasha.

-Bien – dijo Ayame – ¿que podremos hacer?

-¿Y por qué no jugamos a verdad o reto? – dijo Miroku.

-Suena bien – dijo Inuyasha.

-Al menos nos distraeremos un poco – musito Koga.

-¿Qué dices Rin? – pregunto Ayame.

-Creo que estará bien – dijo Rin algo desconfiada.

**"Mientras Sesshomaru"**

Sesshomaru no había pegado ojo porque, muy aparte de escuchar los gritos de los chicos en el cuarto de Inuyasha, no dejaba de pensar en las miradas que se dieron Rin y él durante la cena.

-"Tsk ¿Qué me pasa?" – Pensó Sesshomaru – "Esa muchacha…tiene algo que me atrae, pero no sé lo que es, aunque, me he dado cuenta que le intereso, jaja, sería bueno jugar un poco con ella, después de todo, necesito un poco de diversión"

**CONTINUARA…**

**Okey, yo muy original con la peli de Jeff XD y hablando de eso, quiero subir un creepypasta que hice pero no sé cómo, ¿alguna de ustedes me podría ayudar? dejen un review y también dejen que les pareció este cap.**


	3. Capitulo3: Recuerdos de Inuyasha

Capitulo3: Recuerdos de Inuyasha.

-Bien – dijo Inuyasha – aquí ya tengo la botella para jugar, todos pónganse en círculo.

Todos hicieron lo que Inuyasha indico y Rin puso la botella en medio de todos, Miroku giro y toco que Inuyasha le preguntara a Koga.

-Jaja ¿verdad o reto? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Mmm verdad – respondió el moreno.

-Bien – musito Inuyasha maliciosamente – antes de que protesten, ¿todos están de acuerdo que no pueden responder con mentiras?

-Si – dijeron todos.

-Entonces empezare haciendo tu pregunta Koga – dijo Inuyasha - ¿es verdad que estás enamorado de Ayame? – las mejillas de la chica se pusieron como dos tomates y todos esperaban que Koga respondiera.

-Jaja pero que cosas dices Inuyasha – dijo Koga – esa niña tonta es como mi hermana. – pero Koga pensó "Maldita sea, como se le ocurre preguntarme eso, lo siento Ayame si te lastimo"

-Jeje si Inuyasha, que tonto que eres – dijo Ayame muy sonriente, pero luego pensó – "Con que solo tu hermana, hay Koga…"

-Hee bueno sigamos – dijo Miroku sintiendo la tensión que había entre esos dos – Yo giro – Miroku giro la botella y le toco a Ayame preguntarle a Rin.

-Muy bien, ¿verdad o reto? – pregunto Ayame.

-Verdad – respondió Rin rápidamente.

-Perfecto – dijo Ayame maliciosamente - ¿Por qué tanto te mirabas con el hermano de Inuyasha?

-D…de que tonterías hablas – dijo Rin algo nerviosa – yo no lo estaba mirando.

-Rin no soy tonta – dijo Ayame – toda la cena, ustedes dos se estaban mirando.

-Pues te equivocas – refuto Rin – me toca girar a mí – esta vez justo cuando la botella paro se cortó la luz.

-Mierda ¿y ahora qué? – dijo Inuyasha molesto.

-Ayame ¿podrías soltarme? – Dijo Koga – me estas ahorcando.

-¡Cállate, que tengo miedo! – exclamo Ayame.

-Chicos iré a buscar las velas – dijo Rin dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Salió con cuidado hacia al pasadizo y aferrándose a la pared para no caerse, sintió que alguien la seguía por detrás y pensó que sería algunos de los muchachos y que la querían asustar; dejo de caminar y sonrió de lado, como siempre lo hacía.

-Inuyasha – dijo Rin – sé que estás ahí – Rin se volteo rápidamente y sintió que un fuerte brazo la tomo de la muñeca y susurro a su oído – Querrás decir: Sesshomaru.

-"No puede ser" – pensó Rin - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Jump – musito el peliplata – quería disculparme en cómo te trate hasta mañana.

-¿Tu disculpándote con una simple mucama? Mi lord ¿no estará perdiendo la cabeza? – dijo Rin irónicamente.

-Yo vengo a disculparme y tú me tratas así – dijo Sesshomaru acercando a Rin más a su pecho.

-Pues con la primera impresión me basto para saber que eres un niño engreído, egoísta, orgulloso y caprichoso que solo piensa en sí mismo – dijo Rin tratando de alejarse.

-Veo que no me conoces bien – dijo Sesshomaru seductoramente – yo la primera impresión que tuve sobre ti es que eres una chica muy hermosa y muy coqueta.

-Le recuerdo que tiene una prometida – dijo Rin un poco sonrojada.

-Jaja mi matrimonio con ella es arreglado – dijo Sesshomaru tomándola de la cintura – así que no te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí.

-Lo se señor, pero le recuerdo una cosa: yo no soy fácil, así que vaya con sus intentos de conquista a otro lado.

En ese momento, la luz volvió y Sesshomaru se quedó boquiabierto al ver que llevaba Rin puesto: su camisón era color negro y un poco transparente dejando ver la ropa interior de Rin, este le quedaba hasta medio muslo y tenía unos pequeños encajes. Sesshomaru tampoco se quedaba atrás: llevaba puesto unos pantalones holgados y tenía el pecho descubierto dejando mostrar su buen cuerpo.

-En buena hora que volvió la luz – dijo Rin retirándose rápidamente de la vista de Sesshomaru.

-"Tsk, esa niña cree que puede resistirse a mi" – pensó Sesshomaru molesto – "bien, por esta vez, ganas tu Rin, pero no siempre lo harás"

Rin, mientras caminaba a la habitación de Inuyasha pensaba – "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso está loco? Él tiene prometida y viene a coquetearme, pero no, yo no voy a caer en su estúpido juego" – Rin llego a la habitación de Inuyasha y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no asustar a sus amigos.

"Luego de dos semanas"

Rin ya se había acostumbrado a sus labores y a sus nuevos amigos, pero a lo único que no se acostumbraba era a las frecuentes miradas que se mandaban ella y Sesshomaru.

"Prov. Sesshomaru"

Iba caminando por el pasillo del primer piso, me dirigía hacia la biblioteca que quedaba al frente de la habitación donde dormía Rin y esa tal Ayame. Cuando ya me encontraba a pocos centímetros de la biblioteca sentí como Rin se reía dentro de su habitación, no quería parecer un entrometido pero la curiosidad me mataba así que me acerque a la puerta a escuchar con quien hablaba.

-Si amor, lose, pero al menos ya Kagome y tú tienen su pasaje para venirse a Inglaterra – escuche que decía; dijo "amor" eso significa que ya tiene novio, jaja con razón se resiste a mí, pero ya vas a caer.

"Prov. Rin"

Le corte Kohaku porque sentí que alguien me estaba espiando, hice como si siguiera hablando con él, me pare de la cama, me acerque lento hacia la puerta y sentí esa inigualable colonia, era Sesshomaru.

"Prov. Narradora"

Rin abrió de golpe la puerta encontrándose con Sesshomaru, los dos se miraron y el primero en hablar fue Sesshomaru.

-¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó.

-¿Le interesa saber? – respondió Rin con otra pregunta; el peliplata solo arqueo una ceja en forma de pregunta – Joven Sesshomaru, al parecer usted está muy interesado en mí.

-Se ve que no me conoces – dijo Sesshomaru entre risas.

-O claro que no, yo no lo conozco en lo absoluto – dijo Rin – pero ya lo estoy empezando a conocer – Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la acorralo en la pared.

-Entonces – Sesshomaru hizo una breve pausa – deberás saber que no estoy en lo más mínimo interesado en ti.

-El pez muere por su propia boca – susurro Rin – usted mismo me acaba de confirmar que lo que hace conmigo es un estúpido juego – al decir esto, Rin alzo un poco la voz – ¡usted es igual a todos, ahora, si me disculpa, voy a seguir con mis quehaceres! – exclamo.

Rin se fue muy molesta a la cocina donde se encontró con Ayame, ella estaba sentada y apoyada sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Rin? – Preguntó Ayame – te ves molesta.

-Sesshomaru me está volviendo loca – respondió Rin – hace un rato lo encontré espiándome.

-Jaja amiga no te extrañes – dijo Ayame – Sesshomaru es un conquistador empedernido y Kagura lo sabe, por eso no se preocupa mucho cuando lo ve coqueteando con una chica y si te digo que no se dará por vencido hasta que te enamores de él.

-¿Con que eso quiere? – Dijo Rin – pues si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – pregunto Ayame intrigada.

-Pues, voy a jugar su mismo juego – dijo Rin – él va a ser el que se enamore perdidamente de mí, solo tengo que aprovechar una oportunidad.

-Y hablando de eso – dijo Ayame poniendo los codos sobre la mesa – yo te tengo una.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Rin.

-Inu No Taisho celebrara su aniversario con Izayoi este viernes y hará una gran fiesta que hasta los empleados estamos invitados; podemos llevar a quien queramos – respondió Ayame.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamo Rin – Mañana va a llegar Kohaku.

-¿Quién es Kohaku? nunca me contaste de él.

-Como tú no me contaste lo de Koga.

-¿Lo de Koga?

-Sí, de que te salvo y te trajo aquí.

-Haa eso, pues….me olvide.

-A pues yo también me olvide de contarte sobre Kohaku, es el mi novio.

-¿Y es guapo?

-Claro que si "sacándole la lengua" – de repente, tocaron el timbre – voy a ver quién es – dijo Rin.

Rin se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Sesshomaru, esta miro a Rin de pies a cabeza y habló:

-Supongo que tú eres nuevo personal de la mansión ¿verdad? – pregunto esa mujer.

-Si señora – respondió Rin - ¿Quién es usted?

-Mira chiquita – respondió muy agresiva – no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones así que déjame pasar que quiero ver a mi hijo – esa mujer entro casi empujando a Rin y subió al piso de arriba.

-"Definitivamente es la madre de Sesshomaru" – pensó Rin.

"Con Inuyasha y Miroku"

Los chicos estaban en los jardines de la mansión tomando un poco de sol, ya que no les gustaba estar dentro de la mansión cuando Irasue se presentaba.

-Oye Inuyasha – dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué quieres?

Miroku: Tu padre nos dijo que veamos la manera de quitarle el collar a Rin y hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada.

Inuyasha: Mierda, me olvide de eso ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Miroku: Todo tengo que pensarlo yo, hoy en la noche iremos a su habitación y se lo quitaremos, tu padre tendrá tiempo suficiente para ver si es o no la Shikon No Tama.

Inuyasha: Bien. Oye cambiando de tema…ayer llame a Kagome.

Miroku: ¿Y que hablaron?

Inuyasha: Me dijo que había comprado un pasaje de venida, dijo que lo hacía por Rin ya que no quería que su hermana estuviera sola en un país desconocido.

Miroku: Y tú de seguro esperabas a que dijera que se viene por ti.

Inuyasha: Si yo quer…. ¡Espera que has dicho idiota!

Miroku: Inuyasha acéptalo, estás enamorado de Kagome, desde esa vez en la cabaña no dejas de pensar en ella.

Inuyasha: La cabaña…

"FLASH BACK"

En un bosque no muy lejos de la mansión se encontraba Kagome, sentada en el pasto con una venda en su tobillo, prácticamente estaba en medio de la nada, a su alrededor no veía más que árboles y vegetación.

-Mala idea venir a Inglaterra sola – se reprochó a sí misma. De pronto sintió como si algo se estuviera moviendo entre los arbustos, esto la asusto un poco pero al ver de quien se trataba se tranquilizó.

Kagome: Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome, que gusto verte "sarcásticamente" siempre vengo a este bosque tonta.

Kagome: No me digas así "tratando de pararse" ¡Auch!

Inuyasha: Eres una tonta, no deberías estar sola por aquí "agachándose para ver el tobillo de Kagome"

Kagome: Inuyasha no me lo toques que me duele mucho ¡AU IDIOTA! "dándole una cachetada"

Inuyasha: No hay remedio contigo, te llevare a una cabaña mía que está cerca de aquí, ahí te curare.

Kagome: Es…está bien.

Inuyasha cargo a Kagome y fueron caminando en silencio por el espeso bosque hasta la cabaña de Inuyasha; no era gran cosa ya que era pequeña y de forma cuadrada; de madera, dentro, había una pequeña cocina y una cama que al parecer era muy cómoda, entre la cocina y la cama solo había una pequeña cortina como división. Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron, Inuyasha hecho a Kagome en la cama y de un baúl saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Kagome: Inuyasha me vas a frotar el tobillo.

Inuyasha: Te lo voy a arreglar, que es muy diferente a frotar.

Kagome: "sentándose de golpe" NO, Inuyasha me va a doler horrible, no quiero.

Inuyasha: No seas llorona "sentándose en la cama" te prometo que no te dolerá mucho.

Kagome: Esta bien, confió en ti.

Inuyasha tomo con mucho cuidado el tobillo de Kagome y lo comenzó a frotar suavemente hasta cuando vio que Kagome se sentía más relajada, y de un momento a otro comenzó a mover bruscamente el tobillo de la chica.

Kagome: ¡Haa…Inu…Inuyasha….para hggaa! ¡Para….de…det….detente haaa!

Inuyasha veía como su amiga se retorcía de dolor en la cama – "Tranquila, ya falta poco" – pensaba Inuyasha. Pocos minutos después termino y Kagome yacía en la cama empapada de sudor.

Inuyasha: ¿Mejor?

Kagome: Muy doloroso pero "sentándose para quedar frente a frente con Inuyasha" muy útil, gracias.

Inuyasha: De nada.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y se fueron acercando, sus respiraciones se iban acelerando y cada uno sentía el aroma del otro más cerca hasta que Inuyasha rompió esa distancia juntando sus labios con los de Kagome y ella le correspondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha. Este hecho a Kagome a la cama y comenzó a besar apasionadamente el cuello de Kagome, ella comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos de placer pero entro en razón: Inuyasha estaba comprometido.

Kagome: "tratando de alejar a Inuyasha" Inuyasha…Inuyasha por favor espera.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa? "deteniéndose"

Kagome: ¡Quítate de encima! "molesta empujando a Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: ¿Pero qué te pasa? "cayendo al suelo por el empujón de Kagome"

Kagome: Eres un idiota ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Kagome yo no quiero a Kikyo, yo te quiero a ti, por eso te bese.

Kagome: Tu estas comprometido con Kikyo y debes de respetarla, me voy Inuyasha.

Kagome tomo su pequeña cartera y salió corriendo del lugar, aun le dolía un poco el tobillo pero no le importo, tan solo no quería volver a ver a Inuyasha – "No Inuyasha, yo no seré plato de segunda mesa" – pensó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

Miroku: ¿Y qué le piensas decir si te la encuentras?

Inuyasha: Pues…quisiera hablar un poco con ella.

CONTINUARA…

Bien, sé que no hubo mucha "emoción", por así decirlo, con Sesshy y Rin, pero hubo más acción con Kagome he Inuyasha, espero que este cap. les haya gustado y dejen sus review para saber qué tal les pareció.


	4. Capitulo4: Naraku aparece

**Perdónenme por dejar de actualizar todo este tiempo pero el estúpido colegio no me deja en paz ni un solo segundo, pero ya, al fin continuaremos con esta historia, no piensen que he abandonado esto, para nada, mientras a ustedes y a mí nos siga gustando lo que hago, nunca se acabaran mis fics y one-shot ;) ahora si, espero que este cap le guste:**

**Capítulo 4: Naraku aparece**

Irasue subió rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta de un golpe y de la misma manera la cerró poniendo un poco inquieto a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: La próxima vez, toca la puerta.

Irasue: Soy tu madre.

Sesshomaru: Lo eres, pero no te da derecho a invadir mi privacidad "levantándose de la cama".

Irasue: Bueno yo no vine a discutir eso contigo, vengo a hablar sobre tu compromiso con Kagura.

Sesshomaru: Tsk ¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?

Irasue: Ya tienes la mayoría de edad y Kagura también, así que lo correcto es…

Sesshomaru: "Interrumpiéndola" ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme con ella tan pronto, apenas nos conocemos!

Irasue: ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Tienes que casarte con ella quieras o no! ¡Su familia tiene tesoros muy valiosos!

Sesshomaru: "Poniéndose frente a su madre" ¡Eso es lo único que te importa; el dinero!

Irasue: ¡Y si fuera así, que problema te haces!

Sesshomaru levanto la mano para pegarle a Irasue, pero recobro a cordura y bajo el brazo, luego, se dirigió hacia su balcón y susurro – Vete.

**"Con Rin"**

Rin se dirigía hacia la habitación de Sesshomaru para recoger la ropa sucia, cuando caminaba por el pasillo del piso de arriba, vio salir a Irasue del cuarto de su hijo y antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe grito - ¡Sesshomaru Taisho, contigo ya no se puede, eres igual a tu padre!

Irasue ignoro la presencia de Rin y se pasó de largo, mientras que la chica solo se limitó a verla de reojo y siguió con lo tenía que hacer. Toco la puerta y escucho decir a Sesshomaru – Pasa.

Rin hizo caso y entro, Sesshomaru se encontraba parado en el balcón dándole las espaldas a Rin, ella comenzó a recoger la ropa sucia sin decir una sola palabra.

Sesshomaru: "Susurrando" ¿No piensas decir nada?

Rin: ¿Sobre qué señor?

Sesshomaru: Vamos, no soy imbécil, escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Irasue.

Rin: "Acercándose un poco a el" Es increíble que siendo su madre la llame por su nombre.

Sesshomaru: A veces pienso que esa mujer no es mi madre.

Rin: Señor "tocándole el hombro" madre solo hay una.

Sesshomaru se voltio bruscamente sobresaltando un poco a Rin y este vio la perla que Rin traía en su cuello.

Sesshomaru: ¿De dónde sacaste esa perla?

Rin: Me la dio mi padre.

Sesshomaru: "Esa puede ser la Shikon No Tama, si la obtengo y se la doy a Irasue, tal vez ya no me tenga que casar con Kagura, Rin, me vas a servir mucho"

Rin: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas mirándome de esa manera?

Sesshomaru: Lo siento, no sé que tengo en la cabeza, Rin yo…

Rin: Dime.

Sesshomaru: Ahora de verdad te pido disculpas por cómo me he portado contigo, no debí ser tan patán.

Rin: Yo también lamento haberme portado así con usted.

Sesshomaru: Creo que tienes trabajo que hacer, hablamos luego.

Rin entendió la indirecta y se fue de la habitación y siguió con sus labores. Llego el día de la gran fiesta organizada por Inu No Taisho; Rin fue a la fiesta con un vestido azul sin mangas, ceñido hasta el comienzo de la cadera y recogido hasta medio muslo, tenía un poco de escarcha en la parte del pecho. Sesshomaru llevaba un terno negro el cual le quedaba muy bien.

Sesshomaru: "Con una copa en la mano" Pensé que no vendrías.

Rin: ¿Y porque no?

Sesshomaru: Escuche por ahí que hoy llegan tu novio y tu hermana a Inglaterra, supuso que estarías con ellos.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, ellos también van a venir.

De pronto, alguien le tapo los ojos a Rin por detrás, pero ella reconoció rápidamente al dueño de esas manos.

Rin: ¡Kohaku!

El mencionado saco sus manos de los ojos de Rin y ella al darse la vuelta la cargó y le dio una vuelta por los aires, la bajo y la beso apasionadamente mientras que Sesshomaru quedaba como espectador a la escena que hicieron.

Kohaku: Bebe te extrañe un montón.

Rin: Yo igual amor.

Kohaku: "Mirando a Sesshomaru" ¿Quién es él?

Rin: Él es…

Sesshomaru: Sesshomaru Taisho, 25 años.

Kohaku: Kohaku Taijiya, 23 años.

Los dos hombres estrecharon las manos y se quedaron viéndose como si quisieran matarse; a Kohaku no le daba mucha confianza Sesshomaru; mientras que Sesshomaru temía que él podría ser un obstáculo entre Rin, la Shikon No Tama y él.

Rin: Bueno chicos no se queden así, Kohaku ¿y Kagome?

Kohaku: Esta con Sango, recuerda que desde hace tiempo que no se ven.

Rin: Bueno acompáñame a buscarla, nos disculpa señor.

Sesshomaru: "Con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios" Adelante.

**"Prov. Sesshomaru"**

Quería matar a ese maldito que estaba con Rin, hubiera podido bailar con ella y sacarle un poco de información sobre donde consiguió la perla, Tsk ese tal Kohaku va a ser un problema para mí.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Toda la fiesta, Sesshomaru se la paso observando cada movimiento que hacia Rin, a pesar de que Kagura estuviera con él, no le importo.

"Mientras con Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: Oye Miroku, ¿esa no es Kagome junto con Sango?

Miroku: Pero que veo, claro que lo son.

Inuyasha: Espérame un rato, voy a hablar con Kagome.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kagome y los dos quedaron frente a frente.

Kagome: Un gusto volver a verlo señor Taisho.

Inuyasha: Por favor Kagome, no me trates así.

Kagome: Tengo que tratarlo con el debido respeto, mire ahí viene su prometida, será mejor que vaya con ella.

Inuyasha volteo y no vio a nadie pero cuando volvió su vista hacia donde se suponía que estaba Kagome ella se había ido.

Inuyasha: "Pensando" Maldita sea, me engaño, pero no toda la vida podrá huir de mí.

Cuando el reloj toco las doce, Inu No Taisho e Izayoi decidieron dar un discurso que por supuesto, Sesshomaru, no quiso oírlo; cuando su padre y su madrastra se dirigían hacia el micrófono, salió de la mansión con dirección al jardín. Rin se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru no estaba y salió a buscarlo.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Lo llamaba Rin hasta que lo vio cerca de la pileta de agua, se acercó lentamente hacia él, no quería causarle ningún disgusto.

Rin: "Poniéndose detrás de él" ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Sesshomaru: No me gustan las cursilerías de mi padre y su esposa.

Rin: Yo creo que a él le importaría mucho que tú estés ahí.

Sesshomaru: Tsk, a mi padre no le importa si estoy ahí o no, lo único que le importa es su esposa y su hijo Inuyasha.

Rin: "Tocándole el hombro" Habla con rencor señor ¿Por qué odia tanto a su hermano?

Sesshomaru: Algún día tendrás que enterarte de muchas cosas Rin, pero…por ahora déjalo así "Volteándose".

Rin: Sé que aun soy una extraña para su familia, pero si algún día necesita con quien hablar, una amiga, estoy para apoyarlo señor.

**"Prov. Sesshomaru"**

Mírala Sesshomaru, como te sonríe tan ingenua, en realidad no sospechara nada de lo que estas planeando, así es mejor, en cuanto tenga la Shikon No Tama en mi poder terminare con esta farsa y no me casare con Kagura.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Los dos chicos se quedaron viéndose a la luz de la luna, a pesar de todo, Sesshomaru reconocía que Rin se veía muy bien con ese vestido y sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros. Pero de pronto…

Persona X: Pero que romanticones que se han puesto.

Sesshomaru: ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Persona X: "Saliendo de los arbustos" Tranquilo joven Sesshomaru, soy solo un viejo amigo de su padre, mírese, la última vez que nos vimos usted era un niño y ahora está hecho todo un hombre.

Sesshomaru: ¡Deja de decir tonterías y dime tu nombre!

Persona X: Esta bien, si tanto lo desea; mi nombre es Naraku Onigumo.

Sesshomaru: ¡Naraku! ¿¡Qué es lo que haces aquí!?

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué está pasando?

Sesshomaru: ¡Rin ponte detrás de mí!

Naraku: Que diría la pobre Kagura al saber que estas protegiendo a una simple mucama, o verdad, tengo que hablar con tu padre sobre el hecho que no me invito a su aniversario de bodas con Izayoi.

Sesshomaru: ¡Cállate idiota, dime en verdad a que viniste!

Naraku: Hay rumores por ahí de que alguien aquí tiene la Shikon No Tama y pues, como sabrás, la he estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

Sesshomaru: ¡Pues solo son rumores, así que vete de aquí!

Naraku: Me iré, ¡pero ni creas que me creeré esa mentira de que solo es un rumor!

Después de decir eso, Naraku desapareció entre la poca niebla que había. Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Rin quien estaba muy confundida por lo ocurrido.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru ¿Quién es ese hombre? "Un poco asustada".

Sesshomaru: Es mejor que no lo sepas Rin, vamos a dentro, es peligroso que sigamos aquí.

**"Prov. Naraku"**

Sesshomaru, será mejor que no interfieras en mis planes, no quiero tener más problemas con tu maldita familia; pero si sigues metiendo tus narices en mis asuntos, terminaras muy mal…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien chic s por ahora aquí termina este cap, dejen sus reviews por favor que me motivan mucho y sigan leyendo**


	5. Capitulo5: Acosada

**Creo que esta capitulo lo he hecho en media hora, pero yo creo que me quedo bien, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo5: Acosada.**

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, incluso, Ayame. Pero Rin no, se despertó muy temprano he hizo su trabajo el cual lo acabo rápidamente. Se vistió con unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas blancas y un polo manga corta color lila; se dejó el pelo suelto ya que siempre lo tenía amarrado; se dispuso a salir por la ciudad a conocer un poco pero cuando abrió la puerta…

Sesshomaru: ¿A dónde huyes?

Rin: "Dándose la vuelta" No estoy huyendo, solo quiero ir a conocer un poco la ciudad.

Sesshomaru: Es una ciudad muy grande, te perderás.

Rin: No lo hare, ahora si me disculpa, me tengo que ir.

Rin dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión; cuando ya estuvo fuera, sintió que alguien la seguía por detrás; se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sesshomaru.

Rin: ¿Por qué me está siguiendo?

Sesshomaru: No te estoy siguiendo, cada persona es libre de caminar por donde quiera.

Rin se resignó a contestar y siguió caminando, unas cuadras más adelante seguía sintiendo la presencia de Sesshomaru atrás suyo; hasta que en una curva volteo para verlo a la cara.

Rin: Deje de seguirme.

Sesshomaru: No quiero.

Rin: Sabia que lo que está haciendo es acoso.

Sesshomaru: No, tengo todo el derecho porque soy tu patrón.

Rin: ¿Usted mi patrón? Mi patrón es su padre.

Sesshomaru: "Con una sonrisa burlona" No me importa, así que resígnate, que no te voy a dejar de seguir.

Rin: "Suspirando" Usted no tiene remedio.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué me tratas de usted? Si somos casi de la misma edad.

Rin: ¿De la misma edad? No me haga reír, yo soy mucho menor que usted.

Lo que dijo Rin dejo pasmado a Sesshomaru quien se quedó petrificado en el lugar donde estaba; Rin se dio la vuelta y siguió caminan, Sesshomaru reacciono rápidamente y se puso delante de Rin sin dejarla pasar.

Rin: ¿Y ahora qué?

Sesshomaru: ¿Me has dicho viejo?

Rin: A buen entendedor, pocas palabras "sonriente"

Sesshomaru: Tsk, eres igual que todas.

Rin: No me compare señor, no todas somos iguales.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, se miraban tratando de buscar algo en sus ojos ¿odio tal vez? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

**"Prov. Rin"**

Que se cree este, como se atreve a seguirme, a desafiarme y encima a compararme con cualquier clase de mujer, no puedo creer que este sea el heredero de toda la fortuna Taisho, pensé que con la charla que tuvimos ayer estaríamos bien, pero al parecer no.

Cualquiera que lo veo diría que es un hombre muy serio, y lo es, pero a veces es como un chiquito malcriado, ¿es que nunca va a madurar?

**"Prov. Sesshomaru"**

Tsk estúpida niña, como se atreve a llamarme viejo, como quisiera arrancarle la perla del cuello y de una vez acabar con esta farsa, pero no puedo, eso sería muy precipitado, de todas maneras, ¿Qué se cree para tratarme así? A mí, al heredero de los Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho; tendré que seguir aguantándola por un tiempo más hasta ganarme su confianza.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Sesshomaru no podía estar callado por más tiempo así que decidió romper el silencio…

Sesshomaru: No has desayunado ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Rin: ¿Es una cita?

Sesshomaru: No digas tonterías como esa, solo quiero que el personal este en buen estado.

Rin: En primera, no soy un artefacto.

Sesshomaru: ¿Es tan difícil decir que si a mí invitación?

Rin: Esta bien, vamos.

Sesshomaru guio a Rin hacia un café que al parecer era muy caro ya que Sesshomaru al llegar pidió la reservación de siempre; Rin se estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido a la invitación del peliplata, ella sabía muy bien que todo lo que consumieran saldría muy caro.

Rin: Señor, me conformaba con ir a un bar.

Sesshomaru: ¿Un bar? No seas ridícula.

Rin: "Viendo la cartilla" Pero aquí todo es muy caro.

Sesshomaru: Te olvidas que mi familia posee grandes cantidades de dinero.

Rin: Ese no es el punto.

De pronto, apareció ante ellos un joven que al parecer era de la edad de Sesshomaru, tenía el pelo castaño y cortó, tenía el parar de Sesshomaru y llevaba puesto unos jeans, zapatillas, un polo holgado y una casaca de cuero.

Persona X: Sesshomaru ¿ya te olvidas de los amigos?

Sesshomaru: No seas idiota, claro que no me he olvidado de mi mejor amigo "Parándose de la silla"

Persona X: Al menos ¿y no me presentas a la hermosa señorita que te acompaña?

Sesshomaru: ¿Hermosa señorita? Estas de broma verdad.

Persona X: No seas así Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Parándose" No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre al sentido del humor del señor Sesshomaru.

Persona X: "Dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rin" ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

Rin: Trabajo para él.

Persona X: Vaya Sesshomaru ¿Cómo puedes tener a una chica tan hermosa trabajando para ti? Te envidio.

Sesshomaru: No es ser afortunado tenerla a tu servicio, te lo aseguro.

Rin: A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Persona X: Mi nombre es Hojō Akitoki.

Rin: Un gusto conocerte.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Hojō: Me gustaría pero tengo que hacer unas cosas, de todas maneras, tenemos que quedar algún día los tres para salir.

Rin: Tienes mucha razón, es una pena que no te quedes.

Hojō: Si, pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver hermosa.

Sesshomaru: No te tenías que ir ya.

Rin: Que descortés que es usted.

Hojō: Tranquila, así es Sesshomaru de amigable, hasta luego.

Después de que Hojō se fuera del lugar, Sesshomaru quedo un poco desconcertado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Rin.

Rin: ¿Qué le pasa?

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué a él lo trataste de tu?

Rin: Porque él no es mi patrón "sonriendo burlonamente"

Sesshomaru solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto. Después que desayunaron, Sesshomaru convenció a Rin de comprarle ropa, fueron a una de las tiendas más caras de Londres ya que contenía las mejores marcas de ropa, zapatos y joyas. Al llegar ahí…

Rin: Señor esto sí que no.

Sesshomaru: ¿No qué?

Rin: Todo aquí es muy caro, no quiero parecer una aprovechada.

Sesshomaru: Pero yo fui el que te dijo para venir aquí y tu aceptaste.

Rin: Si pero pensándolo bien, mejor no ¿me puedo ir?

Sesshomaru: Rin no seas terca, ahora vamos a ver que te puede quedar.

Sesshomaru jalo a Rin hacia el segundo piso donde estaba la ropa para damas, Sesshomaru pidió a una de las asistentas que guiara a Rin y que se probara algunas prendas; mientras Rin se ponía las prendas que combinaban, el peliplata pidió un martini y se sentó a esperar a que Rin saliera.

Pasaban las horas y Rin salía con diferente ropa ante Sesshomaru quien aprobaba o desaprobaba el vestuario, pero al parecer los dos se estaban divirtiendo.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras, Sesshomaru y Rin fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque central de la ciudad el cual era bastante grande, lleno de árboles frondosos y vegetación, con una pileta en el centro de este y un largo camino de sementó que atravesaba el parque. Como ya era tarde, Rin comenzó a sentir frio, Sesshomaru noto esto y se quitó su casaca para ponérsela a Rin.

Rin: "Un poco sonrojada" Gracias.

Sesshomaru: Jump.

Rin: Y… ¿Está entusiasmado por su boda con la señorita Kagura?

Sesshomaru: "Con las manos en el bolsillo" ¿Entusiasmado? Para nada.

Rin: Debería estarlo, es su prometida y de seguro que se aman mucho.

Sesshomaru: ¿Amarnos? En primera, Kagura solo quiere mi dinero y mis tierras, y en segunda, ni Kagura ni yo le damos importancia al amor, es tan solo una estupidez.

Rin: Está equivocado, el amor es lo más hermoso que puede existir, es una unión muy fuerte que difícilmente se rompe.

Sesshomaru: "Dejando de caminar y cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo" Entonces ¿Por qué mis padres se divorciaron?

Rin: "Dejando de caminar y susurrando" Señor Sesshomaru.

Rin se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Sesshomaru, este tenía una mirada llena de rencor y tristeza la cual Rin supo descifrar.

Rin: Aunque lo disimule muy bien, aun le sigue afectando la separación de sus padres.

Sesshomaru suspiro y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca de la pileta, Rin lo imito.

Sesshomaru: "Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas" Mis padres antes de divorciarse se amaban mucho, pero mi padre tuvo que viajar a Japón por un tiempo; cuando regreso, vino con Izayoi, al parecer ya se conocían desde niños y eso a mi madre no le agrado, por culpa de Izayoi mis padres pelearon un millón de veces, un día mi madre entro al estudio y encontró a mi padre besándose con Izayoi, al día siguiente mi madre estaba con los papeles del divorcio.

Rin: Sesshomaru, no sabes cuánto lo lamento "Tocándole el hombro"

Sesshomaru: Me…me dijiste Sesshomaru.

Rin: Espero que eso te anime, porque no pienso comprarte un helado como a un niño pequeño.

Sesshomaru: Jump.

Rin: O vamos no te pongas así.

Sesshomaru: La verdad no sé qué hago contándote esto a ti.

Rin: Necesitabas hablar con alguien, y me alegra que hayas confiado en mí.

Sesshomaru: No confió en ti, pensé que no lo entendería alguien como tú.

Rin: Ya volvió el mismo Sesshomaru arrogante y orgulloso de siempre.

Sesshomaru: Jump ¿a quién le dices orgulloso?

Rin: Pues a ti.

Sesshomaru: Si yo soy orgulloso tú eres una niña engreída y malcriada.

Rin: Yo no soy engreída, pero…

Rin se paró y se dirigió a la pileta dejando desconcertado a Sesshomaru, este vio que Rin se agacho y se volvió a parar pero se quedó dándole las espaldas, Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera tocarle el hombro Rin lo sorprendió mojándolo.

Rin: Malcriada puede que sea un poquito.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo te atreves a mojarme?

Rin: O disculpe usted señor Taisho.

Sesshomaru: "Tomando un poco de agua en sus manos" Señorita Higurashi, creo que necesita un baño.

Dicho esto Sesshomaru mojo a Rin quien quedo empapada; casi no había gente por donde estaban ellos así que comenzaron a mojarse los dos mutuamente, Rin reía sin parar y Sesshomaru al parecer, se olvidaba de sus verdaderas intenciones; hubo un momento en que los dos jóvenes estaban empapados de pies a cabeza; Sesshomaru atrapo a Rin por detrás de la cintura y esta rodeo con sus manos los fuertes brazos que la sostenían. Rin volteo su cabeza a un costado encontrándose con esos orbes dorados los cuales le encantaban que la miraran así.

Rin: "Soltando una pequeña risa" Estamos completamente mojados.

Sesshomaru: Fue por tu culpa.

Rin: ¿Mi culpa?

Sesshomaru: Tú empezaste, si me llego a enfermar después de esto, tú serás mi enfermera personal.

Rin: ¿Y si yo me enfermo?

Sesshomaru: Yo te cuidare.

**"Prov. Rin"**

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento mi corazón agitado? ¿Por qué estamos en esta situación? Me está mirando tan detenidamente ¿Qué busca? Me mira como si buscara algo en mis ojos; sus ojos, son tan hermosos, su rostro es tan perfecto, su cabello tan suave ¿Qué te pasa Rin? Tu eres enamorada de Kohaku, además, no puedes hacer esto con tu patrón, esto no es correcto.

**"Prov. Sesshomaru"**

Esta tan linda así, se le ve hermosa ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que quieres? ¿De lo que necesitas? Eres un tonto, pero debo admitir que la estoy pasando bien, tal vez esta farsa no sea tan mala después de todo.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Rin se soltó de Sesshomaru y le regalo una sonrisa tierna – No digas tonterías Sesshomaru – musito Rin aun sonriéndole.

Sesshomaru: El hecho de que te cuide o me cuides ¿es una tontería?

Rin: Depende de con que sentimiento lo diga.

Persona X: Con que estabas aquí….

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí termina el cap 5, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews que me motivan a seguir haciendo esto y hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**


	6. Capitulo6: Plan arruinado

**Perdón si cambio mucho la forma del dialogo, pero quiero hacerlo de manera que les guste a todos ustedes ;)**

**Capítulo 6: Plan arruinado.**

-Con que estabas aquí – menciono _"esa"_ persona.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Kagura? – pregunto Sesshomaru a su prometida.

-Fui a la mansión y no te encontré, y tampoco estaba esta chiquita, así que decidí buscarte – respondió mirando con mala cara a Rin.

-No era necesario, ya te iba a llamar – refuto Sesshomaru algo molesto.

-Claro que era necesario, además, no quiero que me engañes con esta mocosa – Kagura señalo a Rin.

-Señorita Kagura, no tiene de que preocuparse, su prometido es solo mi patrón nada más – dijo Rin en su defensa.

-Aun así no me convences del….

Sesshomaru tomo a Kagura por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, Rin al ver esto sintió algo dentro de ella, no sabía que era pero se sentía mal. Rin aprovecho que los dos estaban distraídos y se fue de la plaza, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru.

Rin llego rápidamente a la mansión y en el camino a su habitación se encontró con Izayoi.

-Rin ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Izayoi.

-Sí, no se preocupe por mí – respondió Rin algo dudosa.

-Claro que me preocupo – refuto Izayoi – Tu y Ayame no son mis sirvientas, son como mis hijas ¿sí?

-Está bien señora, gracias por tenerme en ese concepto – agradeció Rin un poco más calmada.

-De nada querida – dijo Izayoi – por cierto ¿has visto a Sesshomaru? Salió muy temprano y no lo he visto desde entonces.

-Si lo he visto – respondió – el ahora esta con su prometida.

-¿Con Kagura?

-Si señora.

-Eso no puede ser.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Sesshomaru en realidad no quiere casarse con ella, no soy su verdadera madre pero eso lo sé, si pudiera ayudarlo lo haría, pero él es tan…

-¿Testarudo, egoísta, caprichoso, orgulloso y malcriado?

-Si – respondió Izayoi con una gran sonrisa – se ve que lo conoces muy bien.

-Por lo que he hablado con él lo conozco un poco.

-Solo te diré algo Rin – hizo una pausa y continuo – no juzgues mal a Sesshomaru, él ha pasado por muchas cosas y por eso tiene esa manera de ser.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y pidió permiso para retirarse, Izayoi se lo dio y ella a lo lejos sintió decir a su patrona – Tienes a alguien esperándote en tu habitación – Rin cuando entro a esta, se encontró con…

-¡Kagome! – Exclamo Rin yendo a abrazar a su hermana.

-¡Rin! – Hizo lo mismo Kagome.

-El día de la fiesta no pudimos conversar nada – dijo Rin rompiendo el abrazo.

-Por eso mismo he venido – afirmo Kagome – me tienes mucho que contar, sobre todo que es lo que pasa con ese chico Sesshomaru.

-¿Con Sesshomaru? – Pregunto Rin sentándose en la cama – él es un estúpido mal humorado bipolar.

-No seas tan mala – haciendo lo mismo que Rin – al menos tiene buena pinta.

-Eso es lo único que tiene bueno, porque lo demás….

-¿Entonces ya has comprobado que lo de abajo también no está bueno?

-_"Muy sonrojada"_ ¡KAGOME QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!

-"Riendo" Ya no te pongas así, era solo una broma _"Riendo otra vez"_

**"Con Sesshomaru"**

Sesshomaru llego algo molesto a la casa y se metió a su habitación, pocos segundos después, alguien toco a su puerta.

-¿Quién? – pregunto.

-Soy yo Sesshomaru, Izayoi – respondió su madrastra.

-Pasa – contesto Sesshomaru en un susurro.

Izayoi entro y encontró a Sesshomaru tirado en su cama, ella se sentó a lado de él y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Vine a verte – respondió Izayoi – quería saber cómo estabas, como te estaba yendo.

-El hecho de que seas la nueva esposa de mi padre, no significa que finjas que te importe – dijo Sesshomaru algo molesto.

-Sesshomaru, sé que tú no me quieres porque piensas que separe a tus padres, pero yo no lo hice con mala intención, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaban casados, tú ya sabes muy bien lo que paso.

-Lo sé, pero tú también sabes lo que paso con mi madre.

-Hablando en verdad Sesshomaru ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de eso?

-Mi madre – esto lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Sesshomaru, yo te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, aunque no lo creas, te quiero mucho más que a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero mucho, Inuyasha y tu son mis hijos; yo me he dado cuenta que tu no quieres casarte con Kagura, pero tu madre te está obligando, te juro que si pudiera, te ayudaría – en este punto, a Izayoi se le salían las lágrimas – no sabes cuánto me duele ver que eres infeliz.

Sesshomaru se sentó y le seco las lágrimas a Izayoi – Por favor no llores – pidió Sesshomaru cálidamente.

-Sesshomaru – susurró Izayoi acariciando el rostro del mencionado. Los dos se abrazaron y Sesshomaru susurro – Perdóname por favor.

-Tú también perdóname por favor – Sesshomaru e Izayoi siguieron abrazados por un rato más.

_**"Pensamientos de Sesshomaru"**_

_Izayoi tiene razón, mi madre fue la culpable, ya en ese punto mis padres estaban mal, yo también hice mal con Izayoi, no debí ponerme tan malcriado con ella, es una buena mujer, y….tal vez….una buena madre…..mi madre._

* * *

Izayoi y Sesshomaru rompieron el abrazo y ella le dio un beso en la frente al peliplata y antes de retirarse le dijo – Que descanses hijo – después, salió de la habitación.

Sesshomaru se puso un pantalón holgado, se quedó con el pecho descubierto y se puso a escuchar música mientras pensaba – Al menos ya no tengo problemas con Izayoi, pero esa estúpida de Kagura porque tuvo que meterse entre Rin y yo, un poco más y la besaba, con eso ya hubiera conseguido fácil la Shikon No Tama.

**"Con Inuyasha y Miroku"**

-Oye Miroku – dijo Inuyasha – en buena hora que tus padre viajaron y ahora te quedas aquí.

-Exacto – afirmo Miroku – y eso nos hará más fácil quitarle la perla a Rin y dársela a tu papá.

-¡Miroku mira!

Inuyasha y Miroku vieron al suelo y ahí estaba la perla tirada, que al parecer se le había caído a Rin en medio de la sala; Inuyasha la recogió y los ojos le brillaron de alegría. Los dos muchachos fueron al estudio de Inu No Taisho; antes de entrar, escucharon que hablaba por teléfono, ellos entraron, Inu No Taisho estaba de espaldas así que no los vio.

-¡Hazle algo a mi esposa, a mis hijos o a Irasue y vas a ver de lo que soy capaz de hacerte maldito desgraciado! – después de gritar esto, Inu No Taisho colgó de un golpe el teléfono. Volteo y se encontró con los chicos.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto algo molesto.

-Papá ¿con quién hablabas? – Inuyasha ignoro la pregunta.

-Con Naraku – respondió – pero primero respóndanme lo que he preguntado.

-Señor le trajimos la perla – dijo Miroku.

-Perfecto – musito Inu No Taisho – mañana les diré si es o no la Shikon No Tama.

**"Con Rin y Kagome"**

-Así que se pusieron a jugar como niñitos – dijo Kagome algo divertida.

-Fue algo lindo, pero veo que para Sesshomaru fue algo pasajero, porque bien que se empezó a besar con Kagura – refuto Rin algo molesta.

-Me parece ¿o estas celosa?

-Hee…..yo….yo ¡yo nunca estaría celosa por una persona tan desagradable como él!

-Mira ahí esta Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Dónde?! – exclamo Rin volteándose rápidamente.

-_"Riéndose"_ Hermanita creo que estas enamorada de Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Eso es imposible, además yo ya estoy con Kohaku y lo amo mucho.

-En el corazón no se manda Rin, y hablando de corazón ¿Dónde está la perla que te dejo papá?

-Pero si la llevo en…

Rin se tocó el cuello y se dio cuenta que no la tenía y se puso pálida como un papel, después de un rato, unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Rin.

-Tranquila Rin – dijo Kagome abrazándola – de seguro se te cayo dentro de la mansión y el mayordomo la ha de encontrar.

-Ojala que sí Kagome, porque si esa perla se pierde, no sé qué haría, es el único recuerdo que me dejo papá.

-Vamos a la sala, a ver si ahí se te cayó.

Rin y Kagome fueron a la sala y se encontraron con Totosai.

-Señor Totosai – le hablo Rin – no ha visto mi perla por aquí caída.

-No he visto nada Rin – respondió Totosai – pero si la encuentro, te buscare de inmediato.

-Gracias señor – agradeció Kagome, después, Totosai se fue. Pocos minutos después aparecieron Inuyasha y Miroku muy felices. Inuyasha cruzo miradas con Kagome y el ambiente se comenzó a poner tenso.

-Hola Miroku – saludo Kagome.

-Hola Kagome, cuanto tiempo – saludo Miroku.

-¿Rin que te pasa? – pregunto Inuyasha acercándose a la mencionada.

-No me pasa nada – respondió Rin secándose las lágrimas.

-Como que no, mírate como estas – refuto Inuyasha secándole las lágrimas.

-Es que – hizo una pausa y siguió – la perla que me dejo mi padre se ha perdido.

-Hee ya la encontraras – dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso.

-Inuyasha ¿sabes algo? – pregunto Kagome desafiante.

-Yo no sé nada – respondió Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por que tanto alboroto! – dijo Sesshomaru apareciendo al pie de las gradas.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? – pregunto Inuyasha con desdén.

-Escuche el tremendo escándalo que estaban haciendo, así que baje a ver qué es lo que sucedía – respondió Sesshomaru, al ver a Rin con los ojos llorosos, se paró en frente de ella y le pregunto - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Que te importa! – contesto Rin de mala manera entre lágrimas, no sabía porque pero al ver a Sesshomaru, las lágrimas le salían cada vez más.

-Tsk ¿ya vez? – Dijo Inuyasha algo picón – no quiere verte, lárgate de aquí.

-Un perro como tú no me puede echar – dijo Sesshomaru agachándose para verle la cara a Rin - ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-La….la…la perla se perdió.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron como platos y se puso más pálido de lo que era, Inuyasha y Miroku se sorprendieron al verlo así.

-¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? ¿Dónde crees que se te cayó? ¿Fue en la mansión o en la plaza? – Sesshomaru desbordaba de preguntas.

-No lo sé; ¡NO LO SE! – grito Rin y se fue corriendo a su habitación seguida de Kagome.

-Sesshomaru – lo llamo Inuyasha - ¿Por qué tan preocupado? Es solo una simple perla.

-No soy idiota Inuyasha – se defendió Sesshomaru – sin rodeos, dime que es lo que piensas.

-Muy bien, sin rodeos, crees que esa perla puede ser la Shikon No Tama – intervino Miroku.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Aquí termina el capítulo 6; espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo este fic hasta su final, porfa dejen sus reviews que ya saben que me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo nos leemos ;)**


End file.
